


8PM

by bippi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Waiter, F/F, M/M, Waiter Eren Yeager, honestly how do people tag things, i dont know, i hope you enjoy this i wrote the first chapter when i was a toddler, waiter eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bippi/pseuds/bippi
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be experiencing minor turbulence!" Eren Jaeger was on a painstakingly long flight from France, where his bookstore got shut down due to competition, to the United States, where Armin and Mikasa were allowing him to be a waiter at their restaurant. The chocolate-haired boy has to sit next to a bitter man on the plane (which is obviously so delightful), and his luck doesn't seem to turn up when he arrives in Florida and opens his apartment door to meet his new roommate. Looks like he'll be sitting next to the guy on the plane for a lot longer than just a few hours. Man aren't coincidences great? Poor Eren had no idea that the turbulence on that flight was going to be in his little gay heart.





	1. Flight Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write summaries. I swear the fanfic is a lot better than the crappy summary. also chapter one kinda sucks because i wrote it when i was a smol bab and im not a smol bab anymore so ?? it gets better is what im saying so please stay tuned lol thank u it just another roommate au that i put way too much work into

A rainy morning, painted with delicate drops of rain pelting the window of a bookstore. Eren Jaeger, a busy brunette, had his green eyes darting from place to place in the bookshop, from the pile of books on a table next to him, to the newly-formed layer of dust settled on the counter. It was pleasantly quiet. Eren tugged one of his sideburns behind his ear with slender fingers as he glanced out the window. The rain had been coming down a little harder. “I hope my flight isn’t cancelled,” he whispered.

Silence. It wasn’t like he was expecting somebody to hear that, nobody was around Eren. He had the shop to himself. Exhaling a heavy breath, he moseyed on over to a set of traveling suitcases that had been huddled in the corner. Eren reached out a hand and grabbed one of them by the handle, which had been attached to the other, so they both rolled with him. Now, he thought. I just wait for Jean to pick me up. Then it’s off to the airport. Minutes passed, and Eren’s thoughts began to grow outlandish as they bounced off of How many pieces of dust does it take to fill up a room? to What if Jean was a horse and horses accepted him as one of their own in the wild?

 

 

“Speaking of the devil.” Eren smirked as he saw a maroon colored car make a stop in front of the Shiganshina Bookshop. Bringing himself up to his feet, he turned around and held up his hand for one last good-bye. He wished his hand were holding his chest together—he wished his hand would hold together the broken pieces left behind by leaving this place. He’d long for the dust layers on the desks and books (Eren used to complain about having to clean the books and trinkets every morning), and he’d wish he could flip through the crisp edges of sugar packets that customers left behind on the dirty, tea-and-coffee-stained tables (the bookstore doubled as a coffee shop), and he’d wish he could greet just one more customer with an overly-cheerful “Welcome to Shiganshina Bookshop” with a fake smile plastered all over his face. If only the bookshop weren’t being closed down due to competition with another bookstore in town, then he wouldn’t feel nostalgia plucking at his heartstrings. The brunette tugged at his suitcases again and made his way to the glass door. His gloved fingertips were pressing up against the cool glass, and the door opened up swiftly. It was quiet. No chime or jingle bid him goodbye as he walked outside. Eren wished he could hear the bell that hung on the door whenever someone exited or entered just one last time, but he removed the bell days ago. Nostalgia clogged up his throat as he tried to yell “Hey!” to Jean, who was currently rolling down his window.

 

“Hey,” Jean choked up on laughter. “Loser, get in and stop your whining.”

 

Eren gave a faint smile, “Neigh, neigh.” Even though he was already missing France, Jean was right there, and with the opportunity to tease him wide in the open, he could hardly resist.

 

Jean’s smile faded and he stuck out his tongue, “Just get in.”

 

Eren reluctantly swung out his hand and pulled open the door. Inside the car, Jean sat at the steering wheel, his eyes focused on the unmoving road ahead. His hair was cut underneath; it was kind of a messy undercut, it looked like he had cut it himself with the rugged look it gave. The layers underneath were a deep brown, while the disheveled mess layering up on top of his head were a dirty blonde. Jean was wearing a faded grey t-shirt that flowed off his chest neatly as he leaned forward into the steering wheel. His skin was a light yet vivid tone—his tone kind of matched that of a canvas. You know, the tan ones that artists use. It was like the sun was covered by a layer of translucent maple syrup, and then threw on skin like pajamas, and boom! Jean.

 

“How’s Armin?” Eren opened the front door to the passenger seat after settling his bags in the back seat. “And Mikasa?”

 

“Armin texted me this morning,” Jean began. His hand moved up and toyed with things like levers and turning the keys in the car. “And Mikasa said she’s kind of busy cleaning up her apartment. Marco says he’s almost done putting away some things for my stay. Are you sure you’ll be okay with that roommate program you signed up for online? Do you even know the guy you’ll be sharing an apartment with?” Marco was Jean’s internet _friend._ Eren knew there was obviously something more.

 

“I’ve messaged him. He seems...decent. I’ll be fine. But you’re staying with Marco, right?” Eren cocked his head to the side. “And you won’t cling around Mikasa like a sloth?”

 

“I’m not a sloth.”

 

“Clearly,” Eren purred. “You’re a horse.”

 

“Gosh,” Jean groaned and the car started to move slowly. “You won’t let up with that stupid horse thing, will you? It was one time on the holidays.”

 

“And I still have the embarrassing photo on my phone.”

 

“You piece of--” Jean grunted and rolled his eyes, letting it go and changing the subject. “You know, it’s kind of sad that you have to move out of the country just because the bookstore got shut down.”

 

Eren grunted. He really didn’t want to be reminded of it, how the bookstore was forced into closing because of competition, and how he couldn’t tend to the shop as well as he used to because of his mother in the hospital. His mother had passed away a month ago, and the store was going to shambles. Mikasa and Armin insisted that he moved to the United States to be closer to them so he didn’t have to grieve alone. The only reason why Jean was still with him was due to a failed relationship that ended over a year ago. Eren shook his head, allowing the thoughts to dissipate and elude his mind. The trip to the airport wasn’t anything special. Between Eren changing the radio station every ten minutes, and Jean making a million wrong turns, it wasn’t really a quiet ride. Noisy, in fact. The car had been filled with lively commotion, and that was better than having Eren gazing out a window as his eyes tried to take in all of the scenery, and trying to forget every last beautiful detail of the Shiganshina Bookshop. Jean didn’t conk out and get them into a car accident, and Eren didn’t let sentimentality overflow his brain.

 

“Eren,” Jean would tease. “You’re gonna get all mushy on me, aren’t you? About leaving France?” Eren didn’t want to admit that Jean was right, so he distracted that idea by constantly correcting him for using “gonna” instead of “going to” like it was meant to be phrased.

 

 

 

 

Soon they were both anxiously tapping their feet as they waited to board the plane. Their flight left at eight o’clock at night, and it was currently seven-thirty. Eren pushed his side burn behind his ear again, his green eyes glancing over at Jean. Or so Jean thought. Eren really wasn’t glancing at Jean every few minutes, he was glancing _passed_ Jean. A few seats down sat a young looking man with pale skin like porcelain, and a mop of black hair perched upon his head, below it shaved like an umbrella. Another undercut, Eren thought, Maybe I should consider getting one. The man’s face was painted with a bitter look; straight lips, and cold, narrow eyes that settled with a tint of grey. Wow, his eyes really are grey. But they’re kind of clear. Not cloudy, though. Foggy?

 

Eye contact. Accidental eye contact, and Eren had been so very oblivious to it. The man tilted his head up and glared into Eren’s eyes with a stare that could cut a watermelon in half due to sharpness.

 

“Hey,” Jean snapped his fingers in front of the blank face that belonged to Eren. “Shit, dude, how much sleep did you even get last night? Are you falling asleep with your eyes open?”

 

Eren grasped Jean’s hand and forced him to stop snapping, “I got enough sleep, you idiot. Don’t put your hand in my face again, seriously.” He tried to fixate himself on something else other than the enigmatic man that was only a few seats down from him.

 

“So,” Jean’s smirk stretched from ear to ear, “What were you looking at, my handsome face?”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up, nerd,” Eren chuckled. “I was just zoning out.”

 

“Dude, no you weren’t,” Jean wagged his finger around in the air. “Those were the eyes of a man who was totally swooning.”

 

“I wasn’t swooning.”

 

“Don’t lie to me.”

 

“Jean, I’m not lying,” Eren groaned and crossed his arms, his index finger bouncing on his arm. “You’re being annoying.”

 

“I’m being annoying?” Jean jabbed his finger at Eren’s arm, scowling. “You’re being a brat.”

 

“Can we stop arguing? Seriously, if I get stuck sitting next to you on the airplane I’m going to have to jump out with a parachute,” Eren ran his hand through his bangs, averting his gaze away from Jean. Interrupting them was a robotic and foggy voice over a loudspeaker; the flight heading to Florida was taking off soon. Jean grabbed Eren’s wrist and dragged him out of the crowded terminal. The man with the black hair glared up at them as they bolted out of there. After a short while, they finally boarded the plane safely. Of course, after an extremely long series of Jean pulling Eren to the bathroom, and then to grab pamphlets, and then back to the bathroom to grab his purse (Eren called it a purse. It wasn’t, really, it was just some camera bag that Jean used to carry stuff in. Purse.)

 

Eren pushed his side burns behind his ear again—he really needed to get them trimmed—and settled down in his seat. A window seat. He wasn’t planning on complaining, at least he could take some photos of the scenery he’d witness.

 

“Move your bag,” a voice.

 

Eren was oblivious.

 

“Move.”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Hey, brat,” they barked. Eren’s bubble was finally snapped, and his gaze was placed on a man’s torso. Torso? No, that wasn’t right. He averted his gaze upward and settled on cold eyes, and a sour and twisted face. An undercut. A sleek, black undercut that looked as soft as a crow’s feathers. No way.

 

“You?!” Eren nearly jumped out of his seat. “I’m sitting next to you?” Here he was. The guy from the waiting area.

 

“Why do you seem so surprised?” The man popped his hip to one side, scoffing, “God, just move your things out of my seat. It’s irritating me.”

 

“Who do you think you are?” Eren snapped back, his anger bubbling over. What did this man think he could do, waltz in here and order him around like a puppet?

 

“Last time I checked my name was Levi, yours?” Smartass.

 

“Eren.”

 

“Eren.” Levi repeated it. And again. And again.

 

“Just,” Eren pulled his bag off Levi’s chair and plopped himself back down. “Sit.”

 

“Okay,” Levi coughed up hesitantly. “Nice to meet you, Eren.”

 

 

 _They say it’s about the journey, and not the destination,_ Eren thought. _Someone get me off of this journey._


	2. You again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing sweeter than a new scenery, a change of pace, the sun kissing everything it can reach and the absolutely dreadful regret of a shitty roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ok heres another chapter u guys i hope yall like it >>>:3ccc

The angels must’ve been hungry, because they painted the sky with pinks and yellows melting together like sorbet being kissed by the summer sun. God blessed Eren with the temporary privilege of having a child-free flight. A few summers back, Eren was nearly kicked off a plane for snapping at a child because it was crying too loudly and waking up his mother from her nap. Perhaps it was a bit of an arbitrary decision, however had Eren’s mother not been up all night packing last-minute essentials, it would’ve been considered more despicable than the circumstances it was under that evening.  

 

 

But this isn’t about his mother, or his 15-year old anger that he released on a toddler. It’s five years later, and he’s a twenty year old flying to Florida with his friend. The plane took off smoothly and Eren leaned back in his seat. Not that these seats were anything luxurious, but it allowed him mild elbow room, and that’s all that mattered. As long as there’s at least two inches between his arm and the strange, little man’s, all would be grand. Spectacular. Immaculate. For about twenty five minutes.

 

Everybody who knew Eren also knew that he was not one to handle ina rticulateness very well. He’d let his fingers trace the rims of the safety pamphlets, untie and retie his Converse laces, fog up the window with his breath and then erase, fiddle with boring games on his phone before finding himself back at step one. It was a cycle of fidget, repeat, fidget, repeat. Fidget--

 

“Sweet Christ, could you sit still?” A voice. Agitated. 

 

\--repeat. Eren’s eyes averted their gaze from his shoelaces to eye sockets harboring foggy quartz. Frustration congregated in Levi’s eyes as they narrowed at Eren. Jeez, what was this dude’s problem? He took this brief moment to allow his eyes to take in all of the small details, like how Levi’s eyebrows furrowed so much that a crease had formed between them like a wall. Or how his sharp collarbone ripped at his skin as if his own bones were trying to escape. Or how the black, gossamer hair on top of his head fell whimsically over the shaved undercut like syrup drizzled over flan. Eren’s eyes connected the buttons on the shorter man’s shirt until he reached his neatly fastened belt with polyester loops hugging it to his waist. He followed where the loops guided and took in his slender legs right down to his bony ankles that poked out from his dress pants. Immaculate, shiny shoes swallowed his feet. Eren’s got to admit it: Levi’s obnoxiously quaint. Emphasis on the obnoxious. 

 

Nevermind. Levi wasn’t that obnoxious. No one, not even Eren, could anticipate Jean to be any less agitating. As Eren admired Levi’s shoes and put-together fashion, Jean waved his thick, long fingers and whispered Eren’s name playfully.  _ Jesus Christ I’m going to be dead by the end of this.  _ Eren’s thoughts bounced from one side of his brunette head to the other. The murderous man must’ve had the devil on his shoulder this morning, because much to his dismay, he was seated right in between Eren and Jean. Jean pulled a straw to his mouth, earning a perplexed cock of the eyebrow out of Eren. 

 

Glabella. 

 

That was the spot. The glabella. Eren’s eyes instinctively squeezed shut as he felt a wet, soggy  _ something  _ shoot in between his eyebrows. He reluctantly brought his hand up to his face, peeling off a tiny ball of wet paper. His ocean eyes roared like a hurricane as he shot a nasty glare at Jean, then softened with helpless anxiety as he glanced at Levi, trying to tell Jean to act a little more mature. Jean’s always been like this, overflowing with superfluous amounts of childishness. Eren regretfully became aware of Jean’s callow nature on the same night he hung his virginity up on the wall of shame. Now, now, usually losing one’s virginity could be celebrated, but this was absolutely  _ not  _  the case. To be fair, Eren didn’t want to be told butt sex jokes with Jean seven inches inside of him. But that’s a story for another time and another day. All that matters is that it was years ago and Eren’s gotten plenty of enough time to bleach his brain of the memory.  

 

 

A shiver danced up his spine like grapevines up a trellis. Oceans met storm-changed skies as Eren apprehensively spied at Levi. Acrimony thronged Levi’s eyes and besieged Eren, suffocating him in his stare as tension poured into the plane. Levi braided his forearms, hands tucked in between his inner elbow and chest. Speaking of Levi and forearms, they were enticing beyond belief. Had Eren known Levi longer, the very sight of those forearms would drive him absolutely  _ libidinous.  _ The way his veins rose up against his pasty skin, or how his wrists were chiseled as if it were carved by ancient Greek sculptors, or how his cheekbones resembled  canyons with their deep-set nature, or how--

 

 

“I’d be damned if you two would actually be mature for more than five minutes,” Levi growled, his thin lips like razor blades slicing through the dense air. 

 

 

Eren ironed his spine. He sat upright in the seat, his thick eyebrows crinkling together. “I’d be damned if you were actually nice,” Eren shot back in response. “It’s really not that hard to smile.” 

 

 

“It’s not that hard to stop being a little brat, either.”

 

 

Suddenly forearms weren’t enough to captivate him. He exhaled a hot breath and melted into his seat, contemplating whether or not he could survive nine hours of sitting next to  _ this  _ guy. Eren’s eyes drifted off to the window, watching the flux of the sky dance between pinks and blues as the morning swept over. Clouds bubbled with whites and black like ice cubes in a black-licorice martini. As time went on, Eren’s eyes settled on the back of his eyelids and he drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re going to be experiencing minor turbulence. If you feel a few bumps, it’s nothing to be concerned about,” chimed the flight attendant. 

 

Oh, how lovely it would’ve been if Eren had been awake to hear that. Unknown to his knowledge, the drowsy brunette had been taken over by the sea of bumps as it sloshed him against Levi, chocolate waves of hair overflowing onto the man’s hard shoulder. Perhaps the gentleman would’ve been harsher on him if Eren didn’t look so damn dreamy while sleeping. His eyelashes looked like wings of a hummingbird resting daintily on his rosy cheeks, flying him to dreamlands far away. Skin like honey drizzled over the sun painted his soft face, topped off with thick eyebrows and plump, dolly lips that hung open.

 

Frosty snowstorm eyes unwillingly melted as they fell upon the harmonious boy resting. Levi let his eyes loiter on the boy, watching as his flannel-hugged chest rose and fell with each easy breath, tracing the wrinkles of his shirt down to his wrists, which were draped delicately over one another on his lap. Unkempt, scuffed shoes weaseled their way out of Eren’s skinny jeans. Levi sighed, deciding that based upon his attire and the tongue he spoke with earlier that the groggy boy resting against him was probably a college student, and if Levi knew one thing, it was that college students needed all of the rest they could scrape out of their busy schedules. 

 

Levi was a quiet, simple man. He didn’t find any reason to disturb the flight attendants, nor did he find pleasure in small talk. If anything, he was more than pleased that the vexatious brat had fallen asleep. Only four hours remained of the nine hour flight, and Levi managed to complete some work on his laptop, read a bit of a book, and write down some errands he had to run once he arrived in Florida. He even managed to squeeze in a bit of daydreaming. It wasn’t a well-known fact that Levi’s an insomniac, harboring many hours of lost sleep behind those desolate eyes. Due to this, he preferred to keep his dreams as a conscious diversion, unlike some people. Speaking of some people, Eren’s eyelids twitched as his body prepared to pull him back into reality. Regardless of the boy’s awakening, Levi’s focus was set on his laptop once more as he diddled around with more work-related business. 

 

Eren’s eyes drooped with pricks of tears like morning dew on grass as he yawned, waking up from his state of sleeping. 

 

Crotch. 

 

No, no, that couldn’t be right. Why was he looking down at somebody’s crotch? Eren blinked the remnants of fatigue out of his eyes and gazed up, his field of vision meeting a sharp chin. He sat upright, face burning red.  _ Shit, did I fall asleep on Levi?  _ His nose was infested with an earthy, musky scent, and for a moment, he questioned if that scent was coming from Levi. After all, Levi’s neck  _ was  _ only inches away from his nose. There was no doubt about it, the delicious scent blessing his nose had to be coming from Levi. 

 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Eren said sleepily. “Did I fall asleep on you?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Levi replied, clearly agitated. “You did. Brat.”

 

Eren peered passed Levi to spot Jean asleep in his seat. He let out a laugh dripping with uncertainty, “My apologies, I didn’t sleep too well last night.”

 

“Tch,” Levi scoffed. “Maybe lean in the other direction next time. Hasn’t anybody ever taught you that it’s rude to sleep on strangers?”

 

Eren wasn’t particularly sure who the brat was at this point, himself or Levi. Pressure erupting in his lower abdomen urged Eren to stand and bring release to the feeling, and so he obeyed. He gripped onto the back of the person’s seat in front of him, wrinkles of anxiety playfully dipping in between his forehead and the corners of his smile. Levi’s laptop formed a rather miniscule boundary between him and the aisle. Clearing his throat, Eren shyly asked, “Could you please move your laptop, sir?”

 

Now, Eren’s never gone to a cavern or a crystal musem of any form, but he was pretty sure pendants of larimar were glaring up at him. Levi’s eyes twitched with malevolence as Eren threw a request at him. Obstreperously, he tugged his laptop further into his lap, cutting the air with his hand as he gestured for Eren to pass. Eren followed the direction of Levi’s hand, and he really,  _ truly,  _ tried his best to keep his feet in order, however, his bones riddled with perturbation sparking from his foot upwards when he felt shoe-shaped pressure beneath his toes. People say that the sea can’t possibly be drained, but right now Eren’s ocean eyes were experiencing a drought. He fearfully let his eyes fall onto the sight of his gum-kissed, dirt-stained shoe on top of Levi’s pristine, leather-wrapped foot.  _ Shit. _

 

Eren bolted, running to the airplane’s bathroom and locking himself in the stall. He plopped himself down on the toilet, wondering whether or not it would be a safe idea to return to his seat after faltering like that. 

 

Five minutes went by and Eren tended to his business in the bathroom before returning to his row.  _ Phew.  _ He sighed of relief.  _ It seems like Levi isn’t holding a grudge. _ The pallid man was relaxed in his seat, and Eren eased his way back to his own. It didn’t take long for him to realize Levi had drifted off to sleep. It also didn’t take long for Eren to take advantage of this moment, using it to admire Levi’s features while he was observable. His hair fell over his forehead like a bed of raven, downy feathers, and his pale skin burnt with delicate florid hues dusting his nose and cheeks. Hard lineaments smoothed down to soft curves like harsh waves biting away at land to erode a beach of silky, white sand. The contrast between his pasty complexion and his obsidian hair reminded Eren of the way the luminous moon interlaced with the dark of night, and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Levi was perplexingly attractive. 

 

 

 

 

____________

 

 

 

 

“Ladies and gentleman, please close up any electronic devices and put everything away in your carry-on bags! We’ll be landing momentarily! Thank you so much for flying with Trost Airlines! We hope you have a lovely time in sunny Florida!” the flight attendant exclaimed, tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. 

 

Eren’s lethargic eyes blossomed slowly. He sat up, yawning and pushing his arms outwards. Sunshine poured through the window and painted his olive skin with tints of yellows and shimmering whites, tying his attention around its rays and pulling his gaze to the sky. He peered out to see the sun blazing through a cloudless canvas of blue, although the sun couldn’t compete with his radiant smile. 

 

Landing, picking up their bags, and renting a car didn’t take them a painful amount of time. Jean took control of the steering wheel while Eren relaxed himself in the passenger seat. “You know,” Jean began. “It’s really gorgeous here in Florida. It’s no wonder why literally all of our friends live here.”

 

Eren agreed, “Yeah, it really is nice. I wonder if the weather is this warm all year.” His curious eyes watched the dancing palm trees fly by as they drove, complete with fluffy, translucent clouds hanging perkily above like freshly bloomed flowers in the garden of the atmosphere. The sun carved shadows into curls or divots, bumps or forms. It drizzled highlights onto  _ everything.  _ That was one thing that Eren couldn’t possibly get enough of, the way the sun dressed everything under it with a glisten. 

 

 

_________

An abundance of minutes were driven into the pavement of the road. Jean pulled up to a peach-colored building with countless stories that towered over them. He brought a hand up to his eyebrows to block the sun and looked up, “This it?”

 

 

Eren nodded. “This is it,” he said. “Wall Rose Condominiums.” 

 

 

Jean took a gander around. “And Mikasa and Armin live where…?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

 

“A few streets back, text them for the address again. I forgot,” Eren laughed. “Alright, I should be fine from here on. Thank you for driving me, horseface.”

 

 

“Wow,” Jean snorted. “Way to sound genuine. ”   
  


 

“I know, I’m just the sweetest.” 

 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t be so cocky. Alright, well. I’ll let you go. Meet up at Mikasa’s tonight. See you later, nerd.”

 

 

 

“Dweeb.”

 

 

 

“Shitface.”

 

“Whatever. Goodbye, Jean,” Eren said, his eyes returning to the sight of the massive building ahead of him. Each face of the building was cut into slices like cheese, leaving generous amounts of room for every condo to have a small balcony. It was truly a flamboyant building, proudly giving a faint pink glow to every nook and cranny of it. He walked into the glass, white-framed doors to be greeted by overly-friendly workers. They gave him the key to his room and he was on his way, navigating himself through the labyrinth of hallways and stairwells. Even inside, the building was pleasant. The walls were tidy and bright with seashell shaped lights snugly holding on in between doors. Eren made his way up to the tenth floor.

 

 

 

“Three-thirty two….three-thirty three…. Oh!” He exclaimed, pausing in front of a door with three digits of three painted on it, seemingly by hand, and smiled. His heart started pounding with elation, pumping adrenaline through his veins. Excitement radiated off of the key and into his hand, coursing throughout his arm and body. Eren’s eyes felt as if they would burst from anticipation, so he widened them to give them a bit more room. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it, and with every inch the door opened his heart throbbed with---

 

“Oi.” 

 

\---regret.


End file.
